Composite structures comprise high strength fibers held together in a matrix of thermoset or thermoplastic resin. A panel made from these materials is typically 1.5 times stronger and 7 times lighter than the same panel made of steel. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in composite structures to facilitate their increased use in various applications.